Where's your god now
by ZombieBride.eats.your.brains
Summary: what happens when Dean, Sam and castiel befriend two hunter's named Emma-Lauren and Chris who are not all what they seem OC (Mature Content)


Where's your god now?

As Dean and Castiel walked down towards their motel room giggling could be heard down the dark corridor, moments later two women stumbled past them both wearing very provocative outfits the taller women had long ember hair slightly curled her face needed little makeup to extenuate her emerald eyes her long pale legs seemed to go on forever and shorter women had slightly darkened skin her short brown hair left down and straight her brown eyes lit up with amusement both women's faces were flushed.

As they stumbled past, Dean could have sworn he felt his necklace heat up but he waved it off as heart burn from his large dinner of burgers and pie.

Even though he belonged to Cas and vice versa he did enjoy the sight of them stumbling past him their short dresses hiking up even further when they tripped slightly.

"Were you thinking of having occasion with them" Castiel asked a devilish smile quirking on his lips.

"Of course not love, I only need you" he said gripping the shorter angels chin pulling him in for a kiss.

"Guys!" Sam yelled from behind them "you gotta stop doing that in front of me"

"Please you always did it with Gabriel" Sam's smile disappeared with the mention of the deceased arc angel/ trickster.

"Sorry" Dean synthesised "d

on't worry about it" Sam waved it off smiling but his eyes still held sadness.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

And with those sentiments Sam headed off to his room next to Dean and Castiel's.

Dean being the drama queen he is he scooped up his angel into his arms kissing him passionately as they entered the threshold of their hotel room eager for the passionate night that followed.

As the red head awoke she scanned the room she noticed her friend asleep on the couch multiple limbs hanging over the edge, she snickered as a mischievous grin spread across her face.

With a snap of her fingers a bucket appeared above the sleeping women.

"Oh Chris~" she sang loudly.

The only reply was a groan that sounded a lot like 'Fuck off'

With the twist of her wrist the bucket tipped over pouring ice water over Chris.

The dark skinned women jolted awake "What the hell" she screeched.

"You wouldn't wake up" she said pouting innocently.

"Emma-Lauren" the women said chuckling darkly arms extended in front of her hands formed as if the air between them was Emma-Lauren's throat.

"Now, now Chris no need for violence" the red head in question argued hands shaking in front of her in defence.

A blood curdling scream could be heard from the women's room waking up Dean, Castiel and Sam with a jolt since they were on edge.

Running out of their rooms they sprinted over to the girl's room Sam was about to open the door when Dean charged at it kicking it down.

Upon entering the room they saw the shorter dark skinned women drenched in water strangling the taller red-head who now was slightly blue.

"Hey, knock it off" Dean yelled trying to pry her hands off the suffocating women.

"No!" Chris hissed.

Thinking the women was possessed Dean pulled out holy water splashing it on the women's face; to no affect.

"why the fuck did you just throw holy water on me" Chris asked one hand on her waist Emma-Lauren now out of her grasp lay on the ground unconscious where Sam and Cas tried to wake her.

Dean looked perplexed for a second "how did you know it was holy water?" he questioned.

"Lucky guess" she replied snidely "move" she ordered Sam as she kneeled next to Emma-Lauren.

"What are you about to do?" Castiel questioned.

Without an answer Chris raised her hand over the head and sharply slapped Emma-Lauren in the face.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled. 'This bitch is insane'.

Before anyone else could voice their thoughts Emma-Lauren's eyes fluttered open revealing intelligent emerald orbs.

Sitting up she stretched out her joints cracking with the effort her slightly freckled face looked still partially flushed form last night's drinking.

"Huh?" she mumbled looking around the room, noticing the two hunters and angel she jolted standing up she brandished a switchblade.

Not surprised by her reaction Chris stood up lowering her arm taking the switchblade from her.

"They came to help you" she informed "show respect" her voice dipped slightly an ordering tone slipping into her voice.

"Fine" she let out a sigh sounding like a scolded child.

"But why are they here" Emma asked index finger pointing at the hunting trio her bracelet jangled from the motion.

"Because she was strangling you" Castiel pointed out blankly.

Dean eyed the very unthankful women with curiosity noticing her bracelet he inspected the various charms there were many religious symbols some he knew some he didn't.

"Are you a… hunter" Dean asked his eyebrows creased together.

"Yeah sure, let's go with that" Chris answered.

"Now if you'd excuse me…" Emma said pushing the three out of the room with ease "we'd like to get dressed".

"What just happened" Castiel asked perplexed.

"I have no idea" Sam and Dean answered at the same time.

After dressing and clearing his mind of the two very mysterious women next door to him he headed off to the bar leaving Sam and Cas to do research on something or other.

The bar smelt of blood, sweat and beer nuts according to a close deceased friend named Ash it's the best smell in the world but to Dean the best smell in the world was the smell of freshly baked pie.

As Dean walked over to the bar he scanned the room looking for suckers to hustle he preferred darts but couldn't help but notice the drunken women barely hitting the ball in pool her backside bent over the table much more than necessary. Finishing his drink he sauntered over to the women he turned on his 'charm' as he eyed her from across the table.

"You seem to be new at this" he stated trying to draw the women in.

"Yeah" she giggled "I don't play pool much" hook.

"I could teach you, if you want"

"Really" line.

"Sure why not"

"Thanks, that'd be great" Sinker.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel after teaching the women basic pool she more than agreed to verse him in a game.

She agreed to break and as soon as she did he found out he had made a terrible mistake; he was the one who was about to be hustled.

"I win, chump" she said grinning not even a little drunk that was part of her rouse.

"Never thought I would get hustled by a chick" he groaned handing over the two hundred dollars reluctantly.

"You can thank her" she pointed over to the laughing women at the bar "I paid her to teach me her tricks, and to you I say good day" and with that she sauntered out of the bar pocketing her money laughing as she did.

Wanting to know who she learnt it from he walked over to the bar to see none over then Emma-Lauren this time instead of wearing a skimpy dress she wore worn out blue jeans black boots and a tight black t-shirt covered by a plaid red shirt also clinging to her rather large chest.

"Can I help you" she asked her rouge lips smiling.

"Yes thanks to you, I'm down two hundred bucks" he growled.

"Yes well it isn't my problem men can't help but to be drawn in by a women bending over a table faking intoxication".

Dean spluttered slightly at her argument "you are one very ungrateful woman".

"I showed gratitude you are just too benevolent to see it" she stated finishing her drink in one gulp before ordering another.

"Oh, yeah" she started before Dean could open his mouth "where are my manners"

Dean thought of a snappy and indecent comment before she set her drink back down.

"I forgot to introduce myself I am Emma-Lauren, and the slutty girl over there is Chris"

She finished pointing over to the women currently making out with one guy while she massaged another's covered crotch.

Dean couldn't help but think it was unlike this Chris to do this even though he had only interacted with her for less than twenty minutes.

Noticing the slight lessen of hostility between the two Dean decided to question the mysterious women.

"So why are you in town?" Dean asked

"I'm on a job" Emma-Lauren answered bluntly

"A hunting job?"

"You could say that".

The conversation lasted a few minutes before Chris interrupted them.

"Hey, Emma" she said before stealing the rest of Emma's drink much to her charging "hey!"

Emma yelled; but to no avail her drink was gone.

"Before you start want to know how much I made" Chris asked a sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"But of course" she answered.

"well lets see shall we" she chuckled sitting on the other side of Emma before pulling out two wallets going straight for the money leaving the cards where they were.

"Hmmm" Chris murmured as she counted the money "we made around five hundred dollars"

"Where did you- "but Dean was cut off by Chris.

"I wasn't just messing around with those boys dimwit for a hunter your pretty slow"

"I'm not-"but again he was cut off "I was distracting them while I stole their wallets this pretty face isn't for nothing, you know"

Feeling completely inferior Dean became frustrated that he couldn't get his point across (an: a subtle way of saying 'Tamaki emo corner').

"Nice work" Emma-Lauren chuckled patting her dark skinned accomplice on the back.

"Hey, hunter boy Why are you in town anyway?" Chris asked sipping her drink whilst Emma ordered another.

"If you must know were after two demi-gods, and I am not 'hunter boy' my name is Dean"

"Really? You spent how long here? and you still haven't caught few lil' demi-gods, man your pathetic".

"excuse me" (an: add geto motions and accent :'D) "do you know how hard it is to find two loose demi-gods when you don't know what type of demi-god they are our what they look like in a city of two million" Dean protested.

"Step back! Didn't mean to offend just saying that if this was our case they'd be dead by now" Chris said with a giant grin.

"Why are you in town anyway?" Dean asked finishing his drink.

"That's private" they said at the same time.

Dean groaned these women were telling him very little about themselves. He was starting to grow suspicion.

Just before Dean could make another benign attempt at questioning the two women his phone rang, sighing he placed the phone next to his ear.

"Dean we have a lead on the case for the duo demies, all the victims seem to have a connection they were all dicks".

Dean's left eye twitched "so what are you trying to say"

"I think we have two tricksters on our hands"

"Are you sure, because last time it ended up being an arc angel"

On the other end of the line Sam flinched at the mention of Gabriel.

"I'll keep researching but that's the best we got".

Emma-Lauren and Chris smiled to themselves while listening to their conversation trying not to laugh and blow their cover.

"Hey dean, so did you make leeway on your case?" Chris asked leaning towards him

The man in questioned sighed deeply as he put his phone back in his pocket "honestly I don't think so"

Emma-Lauren cocked her head to the side "and why is that".

"Because the creatures in question are an elusive breed you can never tell who they really are or if they are what they say they are".

"So basically the creatures your hunting are hard to find because they can change form and the last time you fought one they ended up being an arc angel" Chris elaborated.

"Yeah basically" Dean said finishing his drink.

"So what creature are you hunting?" Emma-Lauren asked.

"We think their tricksters".

"Yeah" Chris said nodding "they're a bitch to hunt".

"So you two hunted one before" Dean questioned.

The two nodded "we ran into one by the name of Loki a few years ago but he slipped out of town before we could finish the job" Chris explained scowling in distaste at the memory.

"You guys do know Loki was only his cover. Right?"

The two women grinned "well we finally have a hunter how uses his brain, yes we do. Loki's real name is Gabriel, the arc angel"

"I find that offensive most hunter's use their brain" Dean protested.

They sat at the bar like this for a while bickering and jabbing at each other whenever possible making Dean wish he could just drink straight from the bar tap, eventually they were all very much drunk and began getting off subject.

"Hey, so you… and Mr. trench coat-"Dean interjected Chris "Cas"

"What?" "Cas his name is Castiel". "Anyway you got a thing for Castiel" Chris questioned.

Dean turned a crimson his cheeks flaming he starting floundering like a fish "ah…well…ummm-" Emma-Lauren was the one to cut-in on his mumbling "because from the sounds you two made last night it wasn't your feet keeping you up" by this point both girls were laughing as they impersonated Cas & Dean in bed and it went like this "no Dean you cannot eat pie during sex" sounding like Cas perfectly and then along the lines of fake grunts and moans until they were both clutching they sides.

**(Hey so tell me if you want me to continue this because it's basically exhausted rambling.**

**Ja ne :3)**


End file.
